Light In The Dark
by EmzLun
Summary: Mare is in the hands of Maven and is being treated horribly. Cal is back with the guard and will stop at nothing to bring her home. Will Cal reach her before she gives in to Maven?
1. chapter 1

**_Mare_**

I still don't know how I ended up here, a prisoner of Maven, kept on a leash like a dog, it sickens me. How could I have been so stupid. I knew he was after me and I still went out alone, even after Cal warned me not to. Cal. God I miss him. The door to my cell opened and I turned slowly, a pair of ice blue eyes stared at me through the darkness. Maven. Growling, I got to my feet, prepared to do whatever to get out of this stupid cell. Maven merely chuckled at my feeble attempt to reach him, the chains on my wrists and ankles and the collar around my neck prevented me from moving much more than a meter. I glared as he laughed and spat, hitting him square in the face. He stopped at that, eyes turning merciless and cold. His hand snaked around my arm, I could feel the fire burning beneath his skin. I could feel the rage he had built up over me, the fact I wouldn't cooperate and that I chose Cal over him. It pleased me, knowing I was annoying him. He seemed to see the glint in my eye and a sharp crack resounded as his hand made contact with my cheek. I grinned and laughed at him, daring him. He snarled and began again, slapping, punching, kicking, anything to break me. Admittedly, it was starting to hurt, a lot, but I would never give him the satisfaction of knowing I was hurt by his hand. Half an hour later and he gave up, clearly furious that I refused to budge. He may be frustrated but I found the whole thing quite humorous. The King, one of the most powerful people, was unable to break a simple red girl. Though I guess I wasn't simple. The lightning coursing through my veins made sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Cal_**

Five days. Five whole days and nothing. Where the hell is he keeping her? I dread to think what he's doing to her, I can't sleep at night, all the possible scenarios running through my head. If he lays a hand on her I swear I'll kill him.

The last I saw of her was the argument five days ago. I hate it, I hate that we left on a bad note. It's my fault she's gone, I should've followed her, I should've never left her alone.

Cameron entered my room and I turned. She grimaced and I understood, there was a broadcast and it wasn't pretty. I slowly made my way to the communications room, hoping what I saw wasn't how I'd imagined it. I pushed the door open and all heads snapped to me, some sympathetic, some fuming with rage. No. My eyes glanced at the screen and I choked.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Cal_**

The first thing I saw on the screen was the blood. Red, and pooling over the ground beneath her. She was knelt next to Maven, her head held high and proud, clearly trying to show the silvers what kind of person their 'leader' was. A smile crept across her face as Maven continued his speech. What the hell was wrong with her? She was losing a ton of blood and looked like hell yet she was laughing and smiling?

My stomach tightened, Maven had finished and was turning to her. She stared defiantly into his eyes, he sneered and yanked on the leash, cutting off her air supply. My face wore an expression of pure hatred, I couldn't watch anymore. All the Barrows, Shade, Bree, Tramy, Gisa, Mare's mother and father, all watching in horror. Shade's hand was shaking and Bree and Tramy looked murderous. My eyes locked with Gisa's and I saw the fear, the fear that she wouldn't come home. But she would. I will make sure of that, I won't stop until she's home and safe. I don't care what it does to me. I will find Maven, kill him and then have my happy ending with the woman I love. I was certain of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya, quick note I don't really have a schedule and the servers were down for me so I haven't been able to write much. Also I don't want to rush the story too much so I think I'll probably update every two days or so. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and followed the story**

 **Em xx**

 ** _Mare_**

I was beginning to lose my mind. It had now been two weeks and no sign from Cal and the guard. We're they even going to try rescue me? Or is one red not worth it? I smacked myself for that, of course I'm worth it, what on Earth was I saying? I just couldn't help this nagging feeling that they had other priorities and a missing member wasn't one of them.

Maven entered, flanked by two sentinels. I flinched, a Merandus and an Arven. There was no way I could cope with both. The silent stone was enough to drive anyone mad but with a whisper creeping through your head and a silence stopping you from retaliating, I doubted I would come out alive.

I stood and braced myself for what was to come. If I was going to die, I would go down fighting. The Arven tried to grab me first, I spun and kicked him square in the chest. He stumbled but regained himself quickly, then he turned to me. I was so dead. Or so I thought, it seems Maven dislikes his pet being touched by someone else. He shot a death glare at the Arven and he retreated, back to the shadows. I almost laughed, what was the point of him being there if he couldn't even touch me? Let alone hurt me? This was going to be fun, messing with their heads.

 ** _Cal_**

Another broadcast came last night, worse than the last. Her clothes were coated in blood, some fresh some old and her skin was painted with red and black. She had a large gash across her stomach and her eye was swollen. She clearly wasn't giving Maven what he wanted. She would end up dead if I don't do something soon.

The newbloods were getting restless, Mare was their leader and the only one who truly understood them. Kilorn and I had attempted to guide and train them but to no avail. I often found that the other lightning weilders would remind me of her, the hole in my heart. I would stop and isolate myself in my room, staring at a wall for hours trying to plan the rescue. But nothing seemed to work.


	5. Chapter 5

**1 month later**

 ** _Mare_**

I wish they'd hurry up already. I don't know how much more I could take. I haven't eaten since I got here and the abuse I get every day is starting to take its toll. I often find myself randomly passing out and I can hardly move anymore. Often in the mornings I will throw up and lie in it all day, unable to drag myself away. A silver maid comes each night to clean up the mess I made, I almost feel sorry for them. I wasn't giving Maven what he wanted, I would die before that happened, but this torture was getting too much to bear. I just wanted to be back home with my family and to be in Cal's arms once more.

 ** _Cal_**

I had finally done it. I had figured out how to get Mare back. I know where I went wrong, I thought I could do it alone. But the truth was I needed others, I needed Shade, Cameron, Kilorn. Everyone. We were going to get her back, and we weren't going to go down without a fight that's for sure. She's been stuck with him for too long and its time we made our move.

 **5 days later**

It is time. Physically, we are all really well prepared, but mentally, that's a whole other story. Shade keeps up his usual act, a joke or two and then smiling, but it doesn't reach his eyes and I can see the fear in them. Kilorn is getting a few last drills in, using a supply bag as a punching bag. Cameron is the worst at hiding her nerves, she fidgets a lot and her face has a tinge of green. I'm piloting the jet but it's so hard to focus. Images of Mare lying dead in a pool of red keep flashing through my head. If that's what I see when we get there, no one will survive. I doubted that was the case however, Maven would've killed her instantly if that's what he wanted. But he didn't, so he must need her for something. It still confuses me, what does he need her for?

 ** _Mare_**

A sharp rap on my door told me it was morning. I raised my head as he entered, flanked by four sentinels. The chains and silent stone had long been removed, I couldn't move so there was no need of them. He picked me up, bridal style, as though we had just got married. The thought sickened me, I turned over and threw up, all over his feet. He dropped me then, disgusted at what I had done. The feeling in my stomach was really weird, it was painful yet it passed within minutes. It really confused me, maybe it was the lack of food? I had no idea but whatever it was, it was getting worse everyday. I looked up into his eyes, cold and icy. Nothing had changed there then. Yet somethign about him seemed off, normally I would've been beaten for something like that, and he was fidgeting. He almost looked nervous. Was Cal finally coming for me? Was I going home? Something inside me knew, the only people he's scared of is me and Cal. If I was at his feet throwing up and half dead then that only leaves Cal. Finally.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Cal_**

Our troops were ready, surrounding the palace. Hiding in shrubs and buildings until I have the command. Kilorn, Farley, Shade and I were out in the open, walking towards the gates. Every guard was shot down, our advance would go unnoticed. Once we reached the gates, I turned to Shade and Farley, both nodded and we disappeared. Kilorn was to stay behind and command the army, waiting and watching for Kilorn's signal.

Once inside, we split up. I went to Maven's room, he would want to keep her close and keep his eye on her. The door crashed to the floor and I scanned the room. It was empty. I swore under my breath and sprinted down to the cells, the next place he would keep her.

 ** _Shade_**

Farley and I arrived at the court room. Maven was inside, a meeting in progress. I glanced at Farley and she nodded, taking aim. The bang echoed in my head but we couldn't stay long, we had to make sure the deed was done. Silver blood poured out of the wound. Maven spluttered and gasped for breath, choking on his own blood. Healers rushed into the room and I sprang into action. Teleporting down, grabbing them and teleporting away into the woods, where they wouldn't be able to reach him. Then, I went back to Farley, her face was pale but she was fine, and that was all that mattered. I teleported us both out of the palace and back to the Guard's Headquarters before giving Farley a quick kiss and teleporting back to get Cal and, hopefully, Mare.

 ** _Cal_**

As I ran to the cells, I realised something. I hadn't seen any guards or sentinels. A cold shiver ran up my back, something was off. As a precaution, I sent the signal to Kilorn, I may need back up.

 ** _Mare_**

I can hear them running around the palace. I've tried to call out, to let them know where I am but I just don't have the strength. Hopefully, someone would think to look in the cells. The door burst open, an inferno I knew all too well engulfing the room. When the inferno was reduced to small flames, I truly saw him. His fiery gold eyes, filled with anger and fear. The dark circles under his eyes, the muscles, more defined from when I last saw him. God I missed him. He hadn't noticed me yet, too focused on disposing of the guards and making sure it was safe. Finally, he returned his flames and looked around frantically, searching for me.

 ** _Cal_**

I had finally reached the door to the cells. This was the only place she could possibly be, everywhere else was empty. Calling upon my flame maker bracelet, I readied myself for what was to come. I blasted the door open and made sure I took out the guards before I looked for her, seeing her would be too much of a distraction.


	7. Chapter 7

**Have no school today and** yesterday **so thought I'd write a bit more on the story hope you guys enjoy! ( Getting to the dramatic bits now!)**

 _ **Mare**_

Cal looked around, his eyes frantically searching. He circled, once then twice, staring straight at me a few times. Why couldn't he see me?

 _ **Cal**_

I looked around the cells, and then again, making sure I didn't miss her. They were empty. What the hell? I was sure she would be down here, there were way too many guards for the cells to be empty. There must be a lightbender somewhere close by. Calling my flames, I advanced towards the first cell. It was coated in blood and there was an odd shaped patch of clean floor among the red. This had to be Mare's cell. I unlocked it with a key I stole off of a guard and walked in cautiously.

As soon as my foot was placed on the floor of the cell, she popped into view. I choked as my eyes took her in. I clenched my fists, I could feel the heat rising as my anger grew. Her eyes were open and she was looking at me, hopeful and anxious. There were no chains, but judging by the fact she was on the floor and not moving, there was no need of them. Every inch of her body was either covered in fresh red blood or black and purple bruising. She whimpered quietly, evidently trying to talk. I rushed over to her, my eyes filled with tears. Why didn't I follow her? God this was all my fault. If only I'd known, I would've pushed myself harder.

 ** _Mare_**

I looked up at him. His bronze eyes were soft and filled with tears. I could see fear and anxiety in them, his hands clenched at his sides, clearly trying to contain his anger.I tried to call out, but it came out as a mere whimper. He seemed to understand because he rushed over and took me into his arms. He was blaming himself, that was blatantly obvious, but I couldn't do anything to comfort him. I gazed into his eyes, begging him to get me out of here, away from the memories that continued to haunt me. Suddenly, I was lying on the ground again. I heard a loud crack and saw Cal slumped against the wall, his eyes closed and head pouring silver blood. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I looked around wildly, trying to spot who the attacker was, but there was no-one there. I felt a shift in the air, it had to be a lightbender. Focusing, I crawled to Cal and took a small knife from its holster. another shift in the air alerted me to the lightbender's presence. I threw the knife with my remaining strength and it hit its mark. Silver blood appeared and then the body came crashing to the ground.

My eyes started to blur, I had used too much energy. I settled myself next to Cal, praying he would be alright. I could hear soldiers shouting, but the only thing I cared about now was closing my eyes and sleeping...


	8. Chapter 8

**_Cal_**

When I came to, I was chained and in a cell. What the hell? I glanced around and saw Mare, lying on the floor, bleeding. Her eyes were closed. No. She can't be. Struggling against the chains, I reached for her. She had a pulse, thank god, but it was weak and it wouldn't be there for much longer.

I analysed the cell, trying to figure out where we were. It definitely wasn't Norta.

 ** _Shade_**

I had just teleported into the cell when it happened. An army of Lakelanders piled in, quickly followed by Iris and...Maven?! But he was dead, Farley shot him. He grinned maliciously at me, it was a clone, a distraction so the army could get here. Dammit. I should've known it wouldn't be that easy.

Soldiers gripped my arms, stopping me from moving. I growled, warning them to back off but they stayed firm. Maven walked over to Mare, she spat at him and he backhanded her across the face. I yelled out furiously and in return I was hit in the head and knocked to the floor. Maven left Mare alone and headed to Cal, who was still unconscious. He grabbed him, stripped him of his weapons, gave him a few punches to the face and then threw him down next to Mare.

I felt another hit across my head and then everything went black.

 ** _Farley_**

It had been too long. Shade should've been in and then straight out, there's no way it would take this long. I started panicking. What if he ran into trouble? What if he couldn't get back out? I had to go in there, even if he was dead, he deserved a proper ceremony.

When I reached the cells, I stopped. Shade was there, lying face down in a pool of red. I hoped to god it wasn't his blood. I rushed in and turned him over. He was alive. Relief flooded through me, I hadn't lost him. Yet. Somehow, I managed to drag him out the castle and to a healer. It took a lot of work but I would do anything for Shade and I knew he felt the same when it came to me.

 ** _Cal_**

Five soldiers were posted outside the cell, I hadn't noticed them before. They were Lakelanders, that told me all I needed to know. Maven was alive and was plotting his revenge with Iris. I began some plotting of my own, figuring out different ways to kill the soldiers and what Maven's face would look like when i tortured him as badly as he did Mare.

I must've zoned out because a feeble cry from the corner brought me back into focus, Mare was awake.

 ** _Mare_**

I was slipping in and out of consciousness. Someone was carrying me, that's the last thing I remembered before I passed out for real.

When I came to, I was still in a cell but this one was different. It was not Nortan. I tried to sit up, to gather my surroundings but a jolt of pain shot through my whole body, making me cry out.

Strong hands circled my body and I looked up, staring into the face I so missed. Cal stared down at me, his eyes full of worry and relief. I reached for him, wanting us to be as close as possible, but I could hardly lift a finger. He seemed to understand however, because he brought me closer and held on tightly to my hand.

A loud cough made us both turn our heads. Maven was stood in the doorway and he did not look impressed, clearly, he was still angry that I chose Cal not him.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Maven_**

The sight of them both, lying there on the floor, made me so happy. Cal looked murderous, I grinned. I just loved the effect I had on my brother. I glanced at Mare, circled in his arms. She probably couldn't look any worse. I had tried to keep her in the best condition but she disobeyed me and made it extremely difficult. She had to be punished.

Lucky for them, I needed them back in the Guard for my plan. So they were to be released, but not after I'd had my fun.

 ** _Cal_**

I knew the look in his eyes, I knew exactly what was coming next. Mare was already half dead, it was my turn now.

 ** _Mare_**

Cal didn't make a single noise. He did nothing, just stood there and accepted it. I had never seen him so defeated. His head hung low and his eyes were shut. Once Maven was done, Cal looked worse than me. He was thrown on the floor beside me and both of us were cuffed with silent stone before they knocked us out, again.

 ** _Shade_**

My head buzzed as I opened my eyes. Farley was looking down at me, her eyes full of worry and relief. I smiled at her and tried to sit up but she pushed me back down. I understood why a moment later. I had a needle in my arm supplying some sort of liquid and there was a brace clamped onto my leg. Apparently, whilst I was unconscious, Maven's men injected me with something and then proceeded to break my leg and take my sister. Again. They were so dead when I got my hands on them.

 ** _Mare_**

I woke up with a jolt, my nightmare about Maven was too much to bear. Glancing around, I saw Cal opposite me, still unconscious and bleeding silver. We were in some sort of transport, where was he taking us? A wave of nausea passed over me and I turned to throw up. This sickness was really starting to bug me, it was always in the mornings and would pass almost instantly. However, it was the least of my worries right now, my biggest concern was Cal. Whilst I was used to the abuse from Maven, Cal was not and would surely be out for a day or two at least. I just prayed he would wake up.

I don't know when I fell back asleep, but I did because next thing I know it's evening and we are being hauled out of the transport. I look around, we were close to the Guard's HQ. Out of the darkness, I saw four figures emerge. With a gasp, I realised who it was. Kilorn, Cameron, Shade and Farley. Shade was on crutches but still looked deadly, Cameron looked murderous and I could almost feel the rage radiating off Farley and Kilorn.

Maven stepped forwards, stepping slightly to the side to show them what he offered. Us. An unconscious Cal and a barely breathing Mare. What a great bargain. Yet I was confused, what could the Guard possibly offer him in return for us? The sentinels and guards began backing away, following Maven back to the transports and driving off. I couldn't believe it, he let us go, just like that.

Something was off, but I didn't get the chance to think before I felt it. That sneaky buggar. The bullet ripped through the side of my stomach, opening a large gash. I didn't even feel the pain, everything went black before I could register it.

 ** _Shade_**

I couldn't believe it. Maven has just given them back to us. Something was wrong but I didn't care, my baby sister was back home. I heard the shot and watched in slow motion, as the bullet hit Mare, and she slumped further into the ground. A second shot rang out, this time for Cal. He was motionless, his consciousness had not yet returned. Normally that wouldn't be good, but in this case, I would think him lucky.

I hadn't yet registered what had happened. I knew Mare and Cal had both been shot, but my legs were stuck to the ground in shock. I couldn't move, even if I wanted to. Suddenly I was free and began sprinting, as well as I could on crutches, and knelt beside Mare. Ignoring the pain shooting up my leg, I reached down and searched for her pulse. It was weak but there. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cameron run and do the same to Cal. She nodded at me. They both looked like hell but they were alive.


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry I haven't been updating, was so busy but should be uploading more often again now x**

 ** _Mare_**

My eyes were blurred, but it was better than them being closed constantly. I had been mentally awake for days now, but I just couldn't move or open my eyes. I could hear the whispers and feel someone's hand in mine. I squeezed and felt them shift in their seat. I could see clearly now. Familiar golden eyes bored into my own. A set of green eyes stared anxiously at me. Finally, my eyes rested on the only person I truly wanted to see.

His broad shoulders were hunched and his face was a mix of relief and shock. His hands twisted in his lap, almost anxiously and he seemed reluctant to approach me. I eyed him suspiciously, something was wrong, he almost seemed in pain.

 ** _Cal_**

I hadn't left her side. I refused the healers and the food offered to me. I wouldn't leave her ever again. She was showing signs of waking up, that was a relief, but I wasn't sure I was ready to face her yet. She had gone through so much and I felt so guilty that I hadn't managed to protect her like I promised. Shade and Kilorn were with me, both refusing to leave her bedside, but they would accept food. I didn't deserve it, not after all the pain and suffering Mare went through.

 ** _Mare_**

His eyes were sunken and dark, his hair ruffled and he was pale as a sheet. Clearly, he had refused everything they offered him whilst I was out.

He approached me tentatively, I smiled at him, willing him to come closer. I hated this distance between us. He arrived at the foot of my bed but made no move to come closer. I frowned slightly, had I done something wrong? I didn't understand why he didn't want to approach me. He wouldn't even look me in the eye. I couldn't help my sigh of dissapointment but I instantly regretted it. He looked even more disappointed.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Cal_**

I couldn't do it. Turning sharply on my heel I ran. I no longer cared who or what I hit, I had to get away from her.

 ** _Mare_**

I scrambled after him, yelling, which soon turned to screams of pain and frustration. I took one step and collapsed into Shade's arms. But I was determined, a little pain wouldn't stop me.

 ** _Cal_**

I could hear her behind me, yelling my name and the occasional thump as she fell. I tried to fight the urge to turn back, but I couldn't. Turning around, I ran to her side and helped her up. She was leaning heavily on me and her breaths were raggeld and hoarse, clearly her injuries hadn't healed properly. I cringed at that thought. She must've noticed the shift in my mood because she turned my face to look at her. I looked anywhere but her eyes.

I couldn't bear it, they were full of hurt and betrayal and all because of me, because I couldn't protect her. I didn't deserve her, she could do so much better yet she always came to me. I honestly couldn't understand why.

She learned forwards slowly, and then suddenly her lips were on mine. I couldn't move, I wanted this, my heart told me yes but my head told me no. I had no idea what to do...

 ** _So sorry that this took so long, I just didn't know what to write at all so I read other peoples fanfics and kinda got caught up in them Next chapter will definitely be longer and be out fairly soon hopefully. Sorry it's been so long..._**

 ** _Em x_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Mare_**

He wasn't going to listen to me, so I did the only thing I could. I pressed my lips against his. He instantly stiffened, unsure whether to stop me or encourage me. Eventually, he gave in and wrapped his arms around my waist protectively. It felt so good to be back in his arms, I had really missed these moments. I could sense that he was still hesitant, so I pulled away from him, brown eyes bored into bronze.

 ** _Cal_**

I couldn't help myself, we had been apart for so long. It just felt so right. Yet I still didn't fully forgive myself, she seemed to want me, but I was still hesitant, images of her lying in the cell still haunted me.

 ** _Mare_**

I took his hand in mine, rubbing gently, trying to comfort him and show him that I forgave him. He refused to make eye contact but he seemed calmer, I knew it was going to take a lot more than that but I had to start somewhere. As I snaked my arm around his waist, pulling him closer, he shifted uncomfortably, debating whether to let me have my way or to resist. Like before, he gave in and I snuggled into his chest, breathing in the scent of smoke and pine.

 ** _3 days later_**

I had somehow managed to convince Cal that I was ready to start training again. How I managed to persuade him I have no idea, normally he's stubborn as a mule. Still, it felt good to be back in control. All my open wounds had been healed and the bruises had faded a lot yet I still had my sickness, and that worried me a lot. I had an appointment with Sara Skonos later, hopefully it should be sorted then. As I walked into the training room, I was met with clapping and cheering. Blushing a deep crimson, I made my way over to Cal and we began. We started off with a few laps around the base and then proceeded to spar for 1 hour. Finally we went into the gym and had 2 hours to work whatever we wanted. After my training I went back to our room and showered, I don't think Sara would appreciate me stinking out her immaculate office. I was so nervous. Maybe Maven had broken something inside me, maybe it couldn't be healed. I knocked tentatively before entering the pristine room. This was it.

 ** _Cal_**

After the training with Mare, I followed her back to our room, expecting her to shower and then rest. However when I got out the shower after her, she was gone. I began to look around, to see if she left a note. Nothing. Feeling worried, I ran out and began searching the hallways. I checked the family room first but no-one had seen her. Then I went to the mess hall, maybe she was hungry? But no, she wasn't there. My anxiety grew as I went from place to place. Where the hell had she gone? And why had no-one seen her?


	13. Chapter 13

**_Mare_**

I entered the room and was instantly hit with the sterile smell you would only find in hospitals. Sara sat behind a mahogany desk, filtering through papers. She didn't look up when I entered but I knew she could see me, she never missed a trick. After about 3 minutes of awkward silence, she stood up and gestures for me to lie on the table located in the centre of the room. I did as I was told, she may not be able to talk but damn she packed a good punch. You didn't want to get on the wrong side of Sara Skonos.

 ** _Cal_**

I was seriously starting to get worried, no one had seen her since last night. I was pacing around our room, trying to figure out where the hell she could've gone when a soldier burst through the door. I snapped to attention and followed him out, heading in the direction of the hospital. My stomach dropped, she could be injured, or worse, dead. I panicked, sprinting hard and fast towards the hospital, ignoring the dull ache in my legs. Crashing through the door, I frantically looked around. She didn't seem to be on any of the beds, that was a relief. But if she wasn't here, then where was she? Suddenly she appeared, coming from Sara's office off to the left. She was white-faced and looked like she was about to collapse. Running to her side, I steadied her as the first tears began to fall. I didn't know what was so wrong, Mare never cried, but I knew I shouldn't ask, right now she just needed someone to hold and comfort her.

 ** _Mare_**

There was no way I could tell Cal. I honestly don't know how he'd react but him being distant since we got back made me feel like he didn't really want me. We hadn't kissed or anything and even when we slept, we always seemed miles away from eachother, like the bed was endless and we had been thrown to the farthest corners. I just reallly wanted to know where we stood but I couldn't ask now, I just needed him to hug me right now. I would deal with the problem later.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Cal_**

I was about to ask if she wanted me to take her to our room when the warning bells sounded. We were under attack. Mare looked at me puzzled, she didn't know what those bells meant. But I did. They meant a bloody battle with a high death toll.

 ** _Mare_**

Loud bells ripped me from my thoughts. Cal stiffened beside me, yet I couldn't understand why. Did the bells mean something? He looked down at me before running off. I tried to follow but it was no good. I was still too weak from some of the tests Sara did. I suddenly noticed that all soldiers fit for the field were gone. I finally understand what the bells meant. Someone was attacking us.

 ** _Cal_**

The front line was a total mess. Soldiers fell either side as we were slowly pushed back towards the Guard and I couldn't focus properly, I was yet to find out what was wrong with Mare. A battle cry from the left brought me back to attention. A legion of 150 soldiers were barrelling their way towards the Guard. Every available soldier was fighting on the front lines, no one was left to defend. And then it hit me. Mare. She was still inside, and so was most of her family but we couldn't send men back, the front lines were already struggling. I just hoped they could defend themselves until we were able to assist.

 ** _Mare_**

I could hear screams and yells. The Guard was absolute chaos and bodies were strewn everywhere. I tried not to throw up as I headed towards the family room, I hoped they were all safe. As I entered, I could hear nothing. They were either all dead or keeping quiet. I crept around, trying to locate my family but I couldn't find them. Maybe Shade had jumped them somewhere safe? I had no more time to think because as I started heading back out, 6 men entered the room. Well crap.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Mare_**

If I was to die here, it would not be without a fight. I had Cal and his child to fight for, I would not let my family be split apart by some barbarians. Two men broke off from the group and tried attacking from either side, I grabbed a dagger from the table and swung. One man fell and the other retreated, his stomach gushing silver blood. The remaining four advanced all together, each had a hunger in their eyes.

I was exhausted, but they wouldn't relent. I parried blow after blow, blocking and swinging. I was covered in cuts, but the adrenaline kept the pain away. One of the soldiers lunged for my stomach, the sword making a long cut. Screaming in frustration, I let my lightning go. I would only ever use it in emergencies, I still couldn't control it properly.

 ** _Cal_**

I saw the lightning and froze. She never used her lightning, she was in serious trouble. The front lines were secure, and we were slowly but surely pushing the attackers back out. I was certain that the soldiers could hold the line, so I ran back to the Guard, to Mare.

At first, I couldn't find her. The lightning had come from the West Wing but it seemed deserted. That's when I came across the bodies of five men. Four had been fried and one had a nasty looking stab wound in his chest. Grunts and cries came from the next room and I rushed in, just as Mare decapitated the remaining soldier.

Her body was coated with blood and a large gash ran all the way across her stomach. She turned to me, eyes filled with fear but also relief. I ran across the room to her, circling her in my arms, I would never let her out my sight again. She stumbled slightly against me, so I scooped her up, bridal style, and headed towards the hospital.

On arrival, I was relieved to see that only 5 beds were occupied, few men had been injured. I knew the death count was high, but it considerably less than I had anticipated. Out of the 150 people at this base, about 125 were soldiers. We lost only 30 soldiers, and with only 5 injuries, we didn't do bad at all. It could've ended a lot worse.

I placed Mare into one of the empty beds and took a seat next to it. Somewhere along the journey, she had passed out, the blood loss and exhaustion finally overwhelming her. I knew she was in no immediate danger, so I patiently waited for Sara to arrive. When she did, it took only a matter of seconds for all of Mare's cuts and bruises to be healed. Her eyes fluttered open and I gripped her hand tightly, making her aware of my presence and that I wasn't going to let her go any time soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Mare_**

I woke up in a hospital bed, all my cuts healed, with only faint scars circling my body. Someone was holding my hand, and they gave a reassuring squeeze. I sighed and tried to go back to sleep. The healers couldn't help with exhaustion, only physical wounds. Before I slipped into unconsciousness however, I heard Sara speaking to Cal. Being in my state of half consciousness, I could only pick out a few words, but the ones I did hear made my stomach churn. Baby. Dead.

 ** _Cal_**

Mare slumped back against the pillows, succumbing to exhaustion once more. I stayed by her bed, not wanting to leave. Sara looked at me, her eyes were full of sorrow. Had I missed something? Why was she so upset? When I confronted her about it, her answer made my heart drop. Mare had been pregnant. Better yet, it had definitely been mine. I sank back into the chair, my head exploding with what ifs and questions. That's why Mare was feeling off. It all made sense. How had I not seen it before? The cut across her stomach must've been deeper than I originally thought, it was either that or the trauma. I didn't care which. I hadn't got there in time. I was the reason she was in a hospital bed and our child was dead. Dammit. I was so useless. I couldn't even protect my love and child. I had failed her, in the worst way possible. How could she ever forgive me?


	17. Chapter 17

**I know its been ages and I'm so so so sorry, I didn't mean to leave it this long... anyways I'm back and should be updating every two weeks or I don't know... we'll see. Again sorry its been so long. Em x**

 _ **Cal**_

I gave Mare one last kiss on her forehead before I left. Farley had convinced me to leave for a few minutes to freshen up and grab some food. After she woke up the first time, I assumed Mare would be up soon, but she had been out for another four days. I missed her, so much it was beginning to hurt and the underlying guilt made me sick, I should've acted sooner. Finishing my shower, I quickly redressed and just as I was about to shave the stubble off my face, Shade limped in. His eyes skimmed over the room, looking for me. They landed on me and I felt my heart drop into my stomach, they were red and puffy and tears were streaming down his face. I stared at him, hoping this wasn't what I thought. He hung his head and shook it. No. Darkness flooded my vision and the last thing I heard before I was whisked away was the two words I had dreaded hearing. I woke up minutes later, Shade had managed to drag me to my bed. I bolted up and out the door. I didn't believe it, I refused to. Not until I saw a body.

 _ **Mare**_

The darkness was becoming unbearable. It was relentless, pushing into me from every side, stealing me away from Cal and my family. There was no hope, no light just an endless void that couldn't be filled. The worst part was that I could still hear them speaking and moving around me, but I was powerless, there was nothing I could do to try and return to them. I knew Cal had been by my side the whole time, and could occasionally hear Farley telling him to eat or go have a shower. But he always refused and she gave up. It was killing me, not being able to assure him that I was here still. That I was still with him and I wasn't going anywhere soon.

A sudden burst of light from my right had me shooting out of the bed. I couldn't breathe and clawed at my throat, gagging and choking. Air found its way into my lungs and I stilled, taking in my surroundings. I was alone, but it was evident that people had been coming and going from the room. Thundering footsteps drew my attention, they sounded familiar. I shook my head, that was ridiculous, recognizing footsteps. I must have gone mad. The door burst open and I screamed in surprise. A man came barreling into the room but stopped as he took in my shaking form. His arms wrapped around me and I forced him away. My voice cracked as I spoke...

"Who are you?"


End file.
